Black Maid
by Thewritergoddess
Summary: What happens when Ciel dies and Lizzy gets a new maid? What happens when Lizzy isn't herself anymore? And what if she found out Ciel was really alive? CielxLizzy Disclaimer: I don't own Black Buter
1. Prologue part 1

After Ciel's death, everyone was upset but Lizzy took it the hardest. She also changed a lot, Lizzy wasn't her happy and energetic self but was cold and mature much like Ciel. One month after his disappearance Lizzy started doing research though books of what might have happened. Finally she finds a book about demons and how they make deals with humans.

It's then she realized who Sebastian really was, a demon. The book also said what they look like, but what really stuck out was red eyes. She remembered when she last saw Ciel he had red eyes at one point which means he was still out there somewhere but as a demon. So that night Lizzy packed everything thing she could carry and snuck out of the house, not once looking back. For 2 months Lizzy kept looking and looking for Ciel but no luck. But she never gave up, until the end of the second month. Lizzy was in a forest off the coast of Venice, and she just started bawling her eyes out, when a voice called out to her.

"Child why are you crying? Your to beautiful to cry," the voice said to her.

"Who's there," Lizzy said looking around the forest.

"Someone that can make all your dreams come true," from the shadows a cat came walking to her, which was the voice.

"Your a demon aren't you," the cat laughed.

"Your a smart girl aren't you," the black kitty told the blonde.

"Your sign a contract with me right? So you can eat my soul," Lizzy said with surprisingly lower voice then before with a serous look on her face.

"Not exactly. You seen I'm not a normal demon," the cat responded.

"What kind of demon are you?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm the demon princess who controls all demons. Instead of eatting your soul I will turn you into the next demon princess. You see demon princesses don't rein forever unless they marry and become queen but no princess has been able to yet. Manly cause they can't choose a husband, and if they a princess they can only rein for 40 years, until they have to sign a contract and give another girl the place." The cat explained.

"I'll turn into a demon?" Lizzy asked and the cat nodded.

"Then I'll do it. I'll sign the contract," Lizzy said with confidence, the demon cat then walked closer to Lizzy.

"Are you sure? Will you accept all the terms of the contract?"

"I do"

"Then I shall see you the morning mistress. I can't wait find out your request,"


	2. Prologue part 2

After Ciel ordered Sebastian to take him away from the human society, they arrived in a town about 40 miles away from any humans. For this town was a special town, it is a demon town, that no human could go near. The town was full of retired and infant demons. It also had a barrier over it, that allowed demons to survive without eating human souls.

When they arrived everyone wanted to know Ciel's story, since he was a human before he became a demon. After three hours of begging from the demons, Ciel finally told his story. And as he told them the story, the crowd got more and more interested in him. So much so that after a month of living there the whole town decided to make Ciel the ruler of the town.

Now with all the new responsibilities Ciel had, barely any time to do anything, but Ciel always made sure that he could tell his tale to the children whenever they wanted. As the months passed Ciel started to grow up along with the other children, because a demon will age until they eat their first human soul. But Ciel was happy again, and smiled more than he ever did as a human. But eventually Ciel realized that something was missing from his life but he didn't know what it was. When he asked Sebastian, the butler tilted his head replying with a, "I'm not sure what you mean master." Ciel then brushed it off as if it were nothing, but after time Sebastian knew what he meant (before Ciel even knew), all because of a sweet little demon girl.

"Mister Ciel, what was your fiance like?" the cute little girl with brown pigtails and red eyes asked Ciel one day. Upon hearing this Ciel froze for a moment, with a very shocked expression on his face, but it softened and he gave her a light smile, and bent down to the girl.

"Well she was very beautiful , with blonde hair in cute pigtails, like yours. She was always happy no matter what happened, but was also very independent. If she wanted something no one could stand in her way," Ciel said as his smile grew as he talked of his fiance, remembering all the times they had together.

"Wow, she sounds amazing! What was her name?"

"Elizabeth Middleford, but I would call her Lizzie."

"What a pretty name! I hope I could meet her one day, goodbye mister Ciel," then the little girl skipped off to play with the other children. Ciel stood up still smiling then turned around and continued to walk, with Sebastian that followed behind him with a knowing smile of his own.

It was six months after he arrived at the town with Sebastian, when Ciel read something unusual in the paper. It was an article that read:

 _Elizabeth Middleford has come back_

 _from her trip and has decided to take_

 _the role of Guard dog after her late_

 _fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive's disappearance._

Upon reading this, Ciel almost went back to England…almost.


	3. Chapter 3 the real story begins

It has been four years since Ciel's "disappearance" and three and a half years since Samantha (the demon cat) came and Elizabeth took over the job of guard dog. To say everyone was surprised that she took the job was an understatement, in fact her mother forbade her to do it but Elizabeth ignored her and took the job anyway. When she arrived at the Phantomhive mansion (she decided to look after the mansion for Ciel) Elizabeth was shocked to see that Finnian, Mey-rin, and Baldroy still lived there. The servants happily agreed to serve Elizabeth while she lived there, and vowed to protect her.

Over the years, Elizabeth grew up a lot, she was now seventeen turning eighteen in a few months. Her hair was longer and she now wore it in two braids that connected into a low side ponytail which was curled. Elizabeth's personality also has changed a lot. She was even more emotionless then she was before; she never ever smiled and she would never cry (well at least in front of anyone) and the saddest of all, she acted like she didn't care about Ciel anymore. Whenever someone asked about him, she replied with "Everyone dies sooner or later. Since Ciel isn't here anymore, it's up to me to take over his responsibilities. It's fair, he never had an heir." When Ciel first went, if anyone brought him up to her she would burst out crying and would not seem to be stopping. Now she doesn't even blink.

The date was March 16, 1816. The sun was shining through the window of the Phantomhive Manor onto the face of Elizabeth Middleford. Elizabeth was peacefully sleeping in Ciel's old room, wearing a baby blue nightgown with her long blonde hair spread out on the pillows. She was having dream, a wonderful dream of if Ciel never left and that they were married, and Ciel was kind to her and loved her. Sadly, Elizabeth was awakened by Samantha calling out to her, "Mistress… Mistress, it is time to wake up." Elizabeth's face scrunched up then she opened her eyes. revealing the beautiful green in them, Then she glanced up at the demon maid. Samantha was dressed in a butler uniform since to Elizabeth she looked better in it, her brown hair tied up in a high ponytail with side bangs, that occasionally covered her violet eyes.

"Must I get up, Samantha?" Elizabeth asked, her voice deeper and more mature than when she was younger.

"I'm afraid so mistress, you have an ever busy schedule today." Elizabeth sat up in her bed, turning towards Samantha.

"Fine, tell me Samantha what is the breakfast today? Then you can remind me of my schedule."

"Today we have a bacon and cheese omelette with some toast on the side."

"Just the way I like it?"

"Yes. No crust"

"Excellent. Now what is my schedule?"

"You are meeting with the head of the Germany Phantomhive toys, at noon. Then at three you have a piano lesson. After that you must get ready for the ball tonight held by Lord Alfred Wollsencraft, in the celebration of his company being around for 20 years. Also you must dance with at least three suitors while you're there," Samantha said while pouring the crescent moon tea into a perfectly made china cup. Elizabeth took the omelette off the tray, setting it on her lap and sighed.

"Must I dance, Samantha you know how much I loath dancing," Elizabeth said with disgust in her voice.

"Unfortunately yes mistress, it is proper to dance with some suitors since, you are single," Samantha said with a smile.

"That's not true.(Samantha smile faded into a shocked face) I am not single, Ciel is still alive you said so yourself. He is a demon now, and I am determined to find him, I may have changed throughout the years but I will always love him," Elizabeth said looking straight at Samantha with a determined look on her face, and Samantha smiled again.

"Of course how silly of me to forget such an important detail. But the rest of the world does not know he is a demon, and we must keep it a secret so you need to act as a single lady."

"I suppose you're right. How did you get so clever?"

"Well I am simply one hell of a maid. Now time to get you dressed my mistress." Samantha says with a smirk, Elizabeth nods and gets up from the bed leaving the barely touched omelette behind.

Elizabeth and Samantha walk over to the newly made walk in closet, Samantha opened the doors to reveal many beautiful dresses. Elizabeth looks around the closet then points to black dress with quarter sleeves and red trim all over it, Samantha takes it down to show the entire dress. Elizabeth looks it over then nods her head,then turns and walks over to a white vanity with gold designs on it, and sat down in front of the mirror. As Elizabeth brushed out her hair Samantha laid the dress on the bed, took the omelette and walked over to her mistress. Samantha put the omelette in front of Elizabeth, while Elizabeth set down the brush, and Samantha started on her hair.

"Samantha?" Elizabeth asked while cutting the omlette.

"Yes mistress?" Samantha replied starting the first braid.

"What's like? To be the demon princess?" for a little while Samantha was silent, working on Elizabeth's hair, while Elizabeth ate, she then spoke up.

"Well...it's like what any normal princess would do but a demon princess does more, for example the demon princess is required to bless all the new demons, either born or has become a demon in world (Elizabeth opens her mouth, but Samantha cut her off) and yes I have met Ciel, but I don't know which town he went to."

"Shouldn't you know, I mean you are the princess."

"Not necessarily, once I blessed him I sensed you."

"What does that mean?"

"When a princess has reached her limit of being in power the princess will be able to sense where the next princess is when she is ready to form a contract."

"Oh I get it, so when I was crying that's how you found me."

"Exactly," Samantha said laying her hands on Elizabeth shoulders, her hair done in the usual two braids into a low side ponytail. Turning her chair to the left Elizabeth dreams of what it will be like when she is the demon princess, while Samantha does her makeup. Before she knows it Samantha is done with her makeup. Elizabeth gets up to hug the bedpost as Samantha helps put on her corset, and unlike Ciel, Elizabeth doesn't make a peep as Samantha pulls on the strings.

After the corset is tied as tight as it can be, Elizabeth puts on her dress with the help of Samantha, then puts on black heels with red bows to match the dress. "Samantha you may go work on your other chores, I will be in the study please come get me once my appointment at noon comes," Elizabeth says walking out of the room.

"Of course my mistress," Samantha says as she bows with a hand over her non beating heart. Samantha then straightens up and heads to the kitchen to see how the servants are doing. Not to her surprize the place is in shambles, the oven is on fire, all the dishes are broken, and Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy were fighting about who made the mess. Samantha clears her throat and the three look up immediately, going silent.

"Now which one of you is going to tell me what happened here." Samantha said and then all at once the three started shouting how the others are to blame, Samantha puts a hand up to stop them from talking, which they do.

"Nevermind I don't want to know(she sighs). Alright we have two hours to get everything ready for the mistress's appointment. Mey-Rin go into town and buy another china set pronto, in fact make that three sets just in case…"

"Yes ma'am." Mey-Rin says slouting and running out the door.

"...Finnian go to garden and make it look presentable for our guest…"

"On my way" Finnian said as he ran to the garden.

"...And Baldroy you and me will clean up this kitchen." Samantha said pointing to each person, Baldroy nodded and got to work. If the three were honest Samantha was much scarier than Sebastian.


End file.
